1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a controllable surfboard arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surfboards have been known for a long time. Surfboards are in the English language use boards without sails on which a surfer can ride the advance of a wave. In the German language use, it is named “wave-riding”.
Surfboards have the disadvantage that without the advance of the wave, it is not possible to carry out the water sport. Wind-surfboards in contrast also have a sail on the surfboard, which is connected with articulation to the surfboard at its lower mast end. The windsurfer can therefore use the surfboard even if there are no waves, as long as there is wind.
DE 20 2011 051 071.9 discloses surfboard arrangements which have a jet drive integrated in a surfboard, wherein the jet drive can be controlled by an integral control unit which can be held in the surfer's hand. The integrated control unit is designed for controlling both speed and turning left and right.